A slight twist in plans
by Thekatanasisters
Summary: Non-biological sister Akane and Kaya Takahashi just graduated from the soul reaper acadamy. The only thing they want to do is fit in and live normally. The last thing they expected or wanted was love. Renji/oc Uryu/oc Ichigo/rukia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Akane POV-

Her sky blue hair sways side to side up in her pony tail, while my unruly strawberry hair falls in unruly layers down my back and of course, like the pain it is, in front of my emerald green eyes. I crouch down and jump landing on her back.

"Aiiiieee!" she yells as she attempts to regain some sort of balance. Apparently she realizes who it is when my hair falls in her face. "Akane! You know better than to do that to me!"

"Do I?" I ask climbing down from my unbiological sisters back. Kaya and I had been friends sense we lived out in the practical ghetto outside the Seireitei. We met when I bailed her out when she broke into this old geezers house. "Which did you make it into?" I ask hooking my arm with hers.

"Jushiro Ukitake's. The thirteenth," she says smiling knowing she got her second choice. Her first was the sixth under kuchki. "What about you?"

I grin, "I got eleventh. So other than the lieutenant, I'll be the only girl." Which as we all know is a great honor considering the group of people that's there, especially the captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Really? Protect yourself, I've heard awful things from people about them. They said they fight all the time," she says her sea blue eyes full of concern.

"And who does that sound like?" I say laughing as we head to our new homes.

"Alright, fine, it sounds like you. But really those guys are just plain scary. So just please, please be careful,"she says again as we reach the thirteenth main quarters.

"Hey! Strawberry head! Go get a room!" Ikkaku Madrame says. He's accompanied by Yumichika Ayasegawa, both members of the eleventh division.

"Shut the fuck up chrome dome!" I yell back at him. "I gotta head to my new 'home' with heathens. I love you sis," I say turning away and leaving her. I turn back, "Oh, and by the way, you be careful til I see you next."

"Alright, you too. Madrame-kun is looking awfully mad.." she says as she goes into the building.

I head the little ways to the housing quarters of the eleventh division. I pull the door open and step in. The room is watching a fight between two huge monsters of men. Zaraki and his lieutenant (who is on his back as always) are watching the fight. She turns, sees me, grins, then turns back to him and whispers something to him. He stands up and says, "Men! We have a new recruit, as we all know the academy had graduations today. Only one member met our standards," an outburst erupted about how he better be up to standard and shit..., "SHUT UP! Alright this is," more outburst, "AKANE TAKAHASHI!" He waves over to me to head that direction. I stride forward.

"IT'S A GIRL?" the whole room except Zaraki and his lieutenant burst out.

"No shit I'm a girl dumbass...es. Hey Chrome dome...Pretty boy," I say smiling at them my 'haha fuck you' smile.

The little lieutenant comes over to me. "Okay, I'll show you where your sleeping, preferably with one eye open...these guys don't get to see a girl up close when not in battle very often," she say pulling me along behind her, making my 6'0 tall body hunch over. "Oh by the way I'm Yachiru Kusajishi. You can call me Yachiru. In the eleventh us girls have to stick together, plus you must be special sense Ken-chan picked you."

"Thanks, think..." I say as we head into my new room which has two beds. "Who am I sharing this room with?"

"No one right now. It used to be pineapple heads. But he left. Well anyways, welcome to the eleventh division!" she say cheerfully bounding out of the room. I crash on the mattress and fall asleep, but not before giving a thought to how Kaya's initiation went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaya's pov

As I walked into the thirteenth division squad doors I was freaked out. Sure there's not that many people but still. When I was little I was always shy and I hid in the shadows, even with Akane. I don't really like being around people without Akane, she's helped me. I used to not even come out into the sunlight because I was scared.

I turned down one of the corridors, hiding in the shadows, and made my way to where I heard voices. As I neared a cracked door the voices became louder and I was able to tell what was being said.

"Kiyone it seems like you will have one more girl joining you today." They voice sounded like the captain (which I secretly have always crushed on along with captain Kuchiki).

"Really captain?" The girl who I assume is called Kiyone stated.

"Yes now be quiet." The captain stated. I could here him stand weakly and I wonder what he heard until the door (which I unknowingly started to lean on) was jerked open and I fell to the floor by his feet.

"Ah I assume you must be Kaya Takahashi. It's nice that you have finally decided to join us." The white haired captain stated.

"Um…" I stared blankly up at him with what I knew were wide fearful eyes. It was always like this if I got caught by anyone I would get scared and frightened. But when I needed to be I could kick ass.

"Hm you seem much shyer then you did during your training." He stated as he bent down to where he was eye level with me. I looked down, scared that he would find that as a weakness. I would always be told this by people. You can't be shy, it will always hinder you.

"I'm sorry captain." I whispered.

"No need! Come sit down. We only have three people not counting you who stay here. So get to know people. Don't worry you being shy isn't a problem to be honest the other two were at first." He whispered as he helped me up. I knew a blush had made its way across my face and down my chest.

"You two be nice and say hello to Kaya!" The captain stated as he sat down leaving me standing. I closed my eyes as I counted to ten before I opened them only to fall back down on my ass as a girls face was way into my personal bubble.

"Wow your pretty." She stated once again I'm assuming this to be Kiyone.

"Umm… thank you I guess." I stated as I stared wide eyes up at her. She was pretty yes but you could tell she had been around with guys dressing her. Her clothes were horribly designed.

"No problem. Let's get you a room. Tomorrow we are going to see the captain of squad 11. He said that we have to meet the new recruit." Kiyone stated.

"Squad 11!" I practically yelled.

"Yes now don't yell get some rest we get up bright and early around here." Kiyone stated and pushed me into my room. I looked around the two bedded room and sighed. It was so lonely this was the first time I was alone since I was really little so it was weird but I'll get over it. I fell down onto the bed surprised at how soft it was and quickly fell asleep my last thought being of how well Akane's welcome party greeted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Akane POV-

I wake up to a banging on my door. I crawl out of bed, disregarding the fact that from where I was used to it just being me and Kaya I was in my underwear and a tank top. The knocking persisted. I yank open the door and yell, "WOULD YOU ALL STOP WITH THE DAMN KNOCKING!"

The room was quite until Yachiru says, "Captain Ukitake is here with his lieutenant and new recruit. They want to meet you."

"Alright Alright... give me a minute," I shut the door on the whole division, which the manly men were still sitting where they were with jaws open and faces red.

I pull on my shinigami clothes and head to my door. Ukitake, Ukitake, Ukitake, which division is... thirteenth. I rip my door open and run down the hall way.

"The new recruit what is he like Kenpachi?" Captain Ukitake asks. I round the corner.

"Well," my captain starts but is cut off by me jumping into Kaya.

I grab her and start checking her for injuries. "Are you alright? Are you getting along with your superiors? Have you met the other members?" I ask spinning her to double check injuries.

She laughs, "I'm fine. Though I do admit I could've slept better." I pull her into a hug.

"Jushiro, meet my new recruit, Akane Takahashi. You should've seen her fight at final exams. She kicked the instructors ass. It was fucking hilarious," Cap'n says.

"What'd I tell you about getting a room?" Ikkaku says coming around the corner.

"You know Ikkaku," I say purposely not using any signs of respect to piss him off, "I'm getting really tired of you doing that."

He laughs, "Quite honestly I don't know how you got in the eleven-" He never finishes because my right fist connects with his jaw sending him into the wall.

I take a deep breathe and let it out, "Geez that felt pretty fucking awesome."

"I've seen you do better," Kaya says inspecting the third chairs broken jaw. She looks at my quizzical face. "Well there was that one time when we were getting chased by that guy, you hit him and his face sorta deflated," she states getting nervous because she finally noticed Zaraki.

"Kaya, this is Captain Zaraki. Cap'n this is Kaya Takahashi, my sister," I say introducing them keeping one arm around Kaya.

"She looks as harmless as a mouse compared to you. I mean it's like a dragon and a fly. Totally different sides of the spectrum," Zaraki says looking closely at her.

"Ni-nice to me-meet you," Kaya says.

"There she goes again. Back to being all shy," Ukitake says. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you Akane Takahashi."

"Like wise. So what am I supposed to do all day? School said mostly paper work. Especially since the whole Aizen thing," I say walking over Yumichika who was about ready to bite into a muffin. I grab the muffin, kiss him on the cheek and take a bite out of it. The room looks at Yumichika's red face.

"She's very good at manipulating people isn't she," Ukitake says standing next to Zaraki. Ikkaku is mocking Yumichika.

"Well at least she didn't hit me!" he says standing up and excusing himself from the room.

"She is very good at a lot of things from what I hear, I also hear your little mouse can get quite blood thirsty in battle when my Akane's with her," Zaraki says as I split the muffin with my best friend and her lieutenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayas pov

I woke up slowly to a soft voice calling my name. I rolled over thinking that me and Akane were still in our bed (yes we slept in the same bed it was the only way to make sure both of us were safe) but I was wrong and I fell to the cold hard floor.

"Itai." I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Well what did you expect by falling to the floor?" Captain Ukitake asked. He was standing by the door while Kiyone was standing by my bed.

"Why are we up so early?" I ask.

"Don't you remember we are going to see the eleventh squad today? Now get dressed Sentaro doesn't need to see you dressed like you are." Captain states as he left followed by Kiyone. I looked down at my clothing and blushed a deep red. I was wearing what I always wore but only when Akane was around and we were going to be. I was in a tank top that showed my pink yes I like pink underwear.

I stood up with a heavy sigh (mornings were not my favorite I do much better at night) and started to dress in my shinigami outfit. Slowly and I'm not sure how I got dressed and was standing outside getting ready to go.

Captain Ukitake kept on looking at me I didn't know why so I ran a hand down my face did a dress check and even took down my hair. Did I mention it was in a braid and it felt so good to have it wavy. When I was sure I didn't know what was the matter with my person, I looked over to my captain and asked why he was looking at me.

"My dear why are you only walking in the shadows?" The captain asked.

"Um well…oh look we're here." I stated and ran into the building. I was followed by Kiyone Sentaro and our captain. I looked around the large quarters and sighed, this was defiantly for Akane. You could see faint blood splatters on the wall in the dojo no doubt from their captain.

"Kaya are you coming?" Ukitake asked softly standing at the end of the hall.

"Yes." I answered and ran down the hall to catch up to them. We walked into what looked like a large tea room and stood. I stood slightly behind everyone, who knows who would walk in before Akane.

As I was listening to the quiet I heard loud footsteps running down the hallway. I braced myself and didn't notice captain Zaraki walk in and stand beside my captain looking strait at me. I didn't even hear them talking about Akane I was just waiting for my sister. I watched as the door was flung open and a fluster and worried Akane came running in.

"Are you alright? Are you getting along with your superiors? Have you met the other members?" She asked as she turned me and checked for injuries.

"I'm fine. Though I could've slept better." I stated with a laughed and let myself be pulled into a hug. I was tired and scared and I was just happy to be with my sister again so I missed the argument between Akane and Ikkaku.

I saw Ikkaku go flying into a wall and looked at Akane. "I've seen you do better," I stated inspecting the third chairs broken jaw. I look at Akanes quizzical face and sigh. "Well there was that one time when we were getting chased by that guy, you hit him and his face sorta deflated," I went off as I noticed the eleventh captain staring at me I was freaked out to say the least.

"Kaya, this is Captain Zaraki. Cap'n this is Kaya Takahashi, my sister," Akane said introducing them keeping one arm around me.

"She looks as harmless as a mouse compared to you. I mean it's like a dragon and a fly. Totally different sides of the spectrum," Zaraki says looking closely at me.

"Ni-nice to me-meet you," I mumble.

"There she goes again. Back to being all shy," Ukitake says. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you Akane Takahashi."

"Like wise. So what am I supposed to do all day? School said mostly paper work. Especially since the whole Aizen thing," Akane said walking over Yumichika who was about ready to bite into a muffin. She grabbed the muffin, kissed him on the cheek and took a bite out of it. The room looks at Yumichika's red face. She walked back over to me and pulled me into the shadows were she knows I can talk easier.

"So how was your first day?" She asked me.

"Tiring. I was scared and lonely. Why couldn't they put us together? It's so hard don't they know what we've been through? It's two guys and girls I know captain won't try anything but what if Sentaro does?" I ask as tears started to bud in my eyes. I watched as Akane put down the muffin and looked at me.

"This is going to have to stop. No one is going to hurt you while I am with you." Akane stated.

"But that's just it! You're not WITH me at all." I stated as the tears started to roll down my cheeks and to the floor forgotten. Akane looked at me then looked out to the room. A window was right near us so she stood up slowly and pulled me out the window into the sunshine.

"Come." She stated as she walked out into the clearing that surrounded the back side of the 11th division's quarters. I followed slowly, running my fingers over the tips of the flowers. She stopped at a large tree and started to climb up into it. I followed close behind my tears slowing down to a near trickle.

"Now no one is going to try anything. Don't you remember the blood bond we have?" Akane asked me as she held up her hand for me to see the bond mark. I held up my own and put it against hers.

"You forget I was tied up and made to watch. If it wasn't for Renji coming to save us when he heard your scream we would've have both been dead." She stated.

"But nothing. Nothing is going to happen. Now get in there and show out captains the bitch that's inside." Akane stated and jumped down from the tree. I followed landing slightly more sloppily from usually due to my disheveled stated.

We walked back around front and walked into the quarters. When we walked into the large tea room we got stares like 'how the fuck did they sneak out'. I sighed and walked over to an empty cushion with Akane behind me giving glare to all who stared at me I knew. I sat down and pulled Akane with me.

"Captain was right with her being a mouse she just went and cried because or meeting captain Zaraki." Ikkaku stated with a laugh. I got up walked over to where he was holding his side and landed a bone breaking kick to his side before I walked back to my seat.

"Captain Zaraki. Would you ever consider take Kaya into your team. She maybe very shy but she works best with her sister." Captain Ukitake stated with a small smile. I ignored them I knew it was going to be a no, Captain Ukitake was the only one who saw my strength.

"I think it would be quite nice to have a mouse by day and a tiger by night around here." Captain Zaraki stated, I knew he was joking so I stood up and walked right in front of him.

"I am not a mouse for the reasons you think. I am a mouse for a very good reason. My life has been fucked up since I was born. I would say what happened if it wouldn't make me go back into the depression I was in before. Captain Zaraki I bid you adue, and Captain Ukitake I will be in my quarters." I stated and walked out of the building. Leaving my sister behind to do what she wished with the idiots of the eleventh squad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Akane's POV

"Akane, wake up," Yumichika says. Over the past couple days him and Yachiru have become my closest friends at the eleventh division. You wouldn't think it, but the men in this division are more like brothers and after I smashed a couple of their faces in they accepted me into the family. I hadn't seen Kaya since the day she walked out of the eleventh division. Though I'm sure she's fine.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," I say rolling out of bed. I got used to wearing shorts at night. I walk over to wear I kept my uniform. It was no where to be seen. "Pretty boy? Where the fuck is my uniform!" I turn around to look for him, but he already left the room. I walk out into the main room. Ikkaku and Makizo Aramaki have it and are attempting to locate somewhere to hide it. "IKKAKU!" They look up in shock and Makizo drops his hold on it. Ikkaku runs out the door.

'Of course he's going to make me run for it," I think before running out the door behind him. He laughs as we round the corner into the main streets, full of Soul Reapers. "You gotta catch me strawberry head!" he yells back at me.

I'm about to jump on him when Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchki, Byakuya Kuchkia, and my savior (note the heavy sarcasm) Renji Abari.

"What the hell is Ikkaku doing with that uniform?" Ichigo asks, his arm around his fiancé, Rukia.

"Innitiation ceramony probably. Eleventh normally does something stupid like that, right Renji?" Rukia say jokingly punching her long time friend in the shoulder. With their leisurely pace I easily catch up with them. As I near them I speed up, I propel my self and use Renji's head for a spring board. I go into a one handed handstand on his head before gracefully falling to the other side, continuing my chase for Ikkaku.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Renji yells after me. I disregard pineapple head and catch up with a cackling Ikkaku, jumping on him.

I'm sitting on top of him, my uniform in his hands above his head. "Give," hit. "Me," hit. "My," hit. "Uniform," hit. "Chromedome,"hit.

"Itai! Itai! Fine bitch here's the uniform. You pass! You pass! You pass!" he says throwing it at me.

"Thank you baldy," I say smiling as I get up off of him. I start to head back to my Quarters, only blocked by the group of four. "Are you going to move oh great savior or am I going to have to use your head again."

"I'm regretting saving you," he says but moves out of the way to let me through.

"Awh, but, then who would use you as a spring board," I say walking through the group. I notice Captain Ukitake and my Kaya. I run over and jump on her.

"You do that a lot, I take it," Captain Ukitake says.

"Hm, yes, I guess I do. Well I can't stay I have paper work duty. And I have to dust of my uniform and well, change. But I'll see you around alright Kaya?" I say standing in front of the group.

"Of course. Oh were you nice to Renji? He did save our lives you know," she says as I start to walk away.

"What? I can't hear you!" I yell as I head away.

Three hours later and half a stack of paper work done, I realize that these guys are more of a slacker than Mastumota san. I lay my head down on the table when I hear Captains heavy foot steps enter.

"Tired?" he asks as I life my head up. Yachiru smiling down at me from his back.

"Not at all Cap'n Zaraki," I say.

"Good, I'd hate my fourth in command to be tired after only that much action," he replies looking down at me.

"Exasperated would be more likely. Does anyone ever do paper work around here?" I ask pushing some hair that had fallen out of my loose bun behind my ear.

"Nah, fighting's more important," he says leaving the room. I look back at the stack I still had left and sigh. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaya pov

Captain Ukitake wanted to take me out for a walk, and at first I was very scared and resisted, but after he told me I could stay behind him I agreed. As we walked out into the busy streets I study the soul reapers that we passed. Most were very loud and obnoxious but some were more quiet and reserved.

As we were walking down the street a black blur followed by a pink and black blur ran through the crowd followed by a loud yell and cackle. I squinted and through the crowd I could make out the familiar strawberry red hair of Akane but what also caught my attention was the orange hair of Ichigo and the red hair of Renji. I could only assume that the small dark haired girl was Rukia and the taller male with black hair was Byakuya.

I blushed deeply I know cause Captain Ukitake caught where I was looking and smile lightly. I knew he was going to tell my secret thank God he didn't know about my crush on him. I looked back just in time to see and feel Akane jumping onto my back.

"You do that a lot, I take it," Captain Ukitake says.

"Hm, yes, I guess I do. Well I can't stay I have paper work duty. And I have to dust of my uniform and well, change. But I'll see you around alright Kaya?" She said standing in front of our group.

"Of course. Oh were you nice to Renji? He did save our lives you know," I stated as she started to walk away.

"What? I can't hear you!" She yelled as she walked away. I sighed and looked around for my captain and I almost passed out when I saw him talking to Captain Kuchiki. I saw Captain Kuchiki look at me and shake his head before he walked away. I felt tears come into my sea blue eyes and I took off. I didn't see Captain Kuchiki look back at me nor did I see Captain Ukitake looking guilty about telling my crush I had a crush on him. I just ran.

I didn't know how long I had run nor where I had run to but the only reason I stopped was because I ran into what felt like a warm wall. After the shock of landing on my ass wore off I looked up at who I ran into and gasped. It was the captain of squad eleven. I freaked out and tried to stand but somehow I had twisted, broken, or sprained my ankle and it hurt like hell.

I looked up at Captain Zaraki as he stared down at me and gasped when he bent down and picked me up. I didn't know what to think until Yachiru poked her head out from behind Zarakis large head.

"What's the matter Kaya?" She asked. I looked down at my lap where my hands were crossed and closed my eyes.

"Kenny is she broken?" I heard her ask. Sure she has been alive for who knows how long, I knew she still had child's innocents like most girls do until their twenty. Zaraki didn't answer but I knew he was looking at me with curiosity.

"Kenny where are we taking her?" Yachiru asked and I opened my eyes to see we had passed the medical wing.

"To Akane." His deep baritone voice answered. His voice made my bones rattle just from the bass he had.

"We going to see strawberry?" She asked excitedly. I sighed grateful that they were taking me to Akane. No one had ever taken better care of me than her. I felt Captain Zaraki shift and heard a shoji screen slide open and before I knew it I was in a soft bed.

"Stay here with her Yachiru." Captain Zaraki stated and I heard the door close again.

"Kaya why were you crying?" Yachiru asked quietly.

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered. I heard the shoji door slam open and I opened my eyes to see Akane standing there with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to my side. I suddenly felt very tired and weak. I blinked faster as my vision went blurry and I heard my name being called more than once but I only saw black. I was still aware but I couldn't move see or hear. I could feel my leg being wrapped and I could feel medicine being shoved down my throat but that was all.

Then it began, I saw myself getting raped by that vulgar man. I saw as Renji busted through the door, followed by Ichigo and Rukia and last but not least Byakuya. I say as everyone flustered around the tied up Akane but only Byakuya came to help me. His eyes were focus only on my injures not anyone else's only me.

I saw as he picked me up and carried me out of the dark alleyway. None of this I remember, so I assume I had already passed out by then. I watched as he carried me into his home and laid me down on his bed. Akane came running in but he shushed her. He pulled her over to where I laid asleep and placed her hands on my forehead.

"Once you learn this skill you will be able to heal her always and keep her safe until she finds the right person to heal her mind." I heard him say. A bright blue light seeped out from in between Akanes fingers and I saw the scratches and bruises disappear.

"Take her to the small shack that is near the walls of the Seireitei. You will both be protected there. Help her." He whispered as he walked out of the room. I saw Akane pick me up and carry me out of the room and the dream went black again.

I awoke with a start sitting up in the bed grasping my chest and panting. I looked around and saw that Akane had fallen asleep beside me and Captain Ukitake was sitting by the window.

"I see you're awake finally. Your friend is very protective of you. I am sorry that you thought I told Captain Kuchiki but I did not. I asked him if he thought that you should stay on my squad or move to the eleventh." Captain Ukitake stated softly as to not wake Akane. I nod and laid back down easily falling back to sleep this time with no dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven 

Akane POV-

I knew I was dreaming...

My sister was on the floor. That awful man raping her.

'Akane! Help me!" she yells.

'KAYA!," I scream blood spraying out of my mouth from the wound in my stomach. I was crying the only time in my life I can ever remember crying. The man left us, she was in shock, just lying there. I pulled against the ropes, I heard a snap in my wrist and yelled in pain. Several moments later Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya came through the door. Renji, Rukia and Ichigo surrounded me. "Help her," I kept telling them. Byakuya was helping her, thank God. They kept trying to figure out a way to untie me with out breaking anything. Tired of hearing them fuss over me, I yanked my way out of the ropes not breaking much more than my other arm and a rip. I crumbled into a heap on the floor.

Ichigo leaned down, "Hey, stay with us. We're going to get you help."

I grab his face, "Dammit hollow head! What part of help her," I point at Kaya, "don't you three fucking understand."

"But your seriously injured," Rukia says.

"Seriously injured my ass. She needs help. I'll be fine," I tell her wiping the blood that way dripping out of my mouth off.

"Renji, you get her to Captain Unohana. We'll help the other one," Ichigo said before they obeyed my wishes. Renji leans down to pick me up. I stop him.

"Let me walk. If she's conscious and she sees me dripping blood like rain from the sky and being carried out of here it'll make things worse," I say pulling myself up and standing. I suck in a gasp from pain. We make it to the door without him having to help me.

"You know, you're pretty strong to be able to...Hey! Are you?" he says as I hit the ground. I'm out before I ever hit the ground.

I wake up and cover my scream with my hand. Captain Ukitake looks at me. I stand up and rush out of the house. I keep running. I run into a grove of trees and collapse, tears raining from my eyes. That night I had failed her. I hadn't protected her and now she's even more fucked up than before.

"Hey Akane!" I hear Yumichika's voice yell at me. I hear his footsteps come in my direction. "What happened?" he asks as he sits down in front of me taking my face in his hands.

"I, I screwed up! I, I failed her! Now look at her!" I yell tears coming back stronger than before. He leans against a tree and lets me cry on his chest.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Akane. I'm sure whoever it is forgives you," he says rubbing my back.

"She doesn't even remember it ever happened. I swear if Ichigo hadn't killed him I would have," I say the words almost unintelligible from my crying and attempts to breath.

"It's alright. Please, just can you not cry," he says. I take several deep shuddering breaths and finally stop crying. "See isn't that better?" he asks wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Yumchika, you're my best friend," I say hugging him. He laughs. "Thank you," I whisper before getting up. I wave a good bye at the smiling boy and walk back to the house.

I open the door and see Captain Ukitake. He gives me a questioning glance and I dismiss him with my hand. I crawl into the bed, and just like we used to, Kaya and I slept.

I woke up to Captain Zaraki talking to Ukitake. I kept my eyes shut. "I wanna see them in action, together," Zaraki says.

"I agree it would be interesting. Do you have anyone in mind for their competitors?" Ukitake asks.

"I have a couple of guys in mind," my cap'n says. I smile knowing that I'm going to get to hit someone soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Kayas pov

I woke up to mine and Akanes captains discussing something but my mind was still to foggy to understand. All I knew was that I was sore and I wanted to cry again. I opened my eyes and was greeted my Akanes chest. I always hated being shorter than her. She was 6'0 exactly while I was 5'5. She always laid around me like a mother I never had, or in this case the sister I never had.

I looked up at her face to see a small smirk that always said someone was going to get hurt. I scooted quickly away from her incase it was going to be soon. I looked up when I heard Captain Zaraki shift and looked at me. He had a weird look on his face but I just brushed it off and looked at Akane.

"Your not going to hurt anyone are you?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and shook her head before she answered.

"Not yet. How are you?" She asked quietly as she came and checked on my ankle.

"Fine I guess you know I don't register anything until it's like ten." I stated jokingly though it was true I didn't react well till ten in the morning.

"I know your ankle is almost better." Akane stated and I could tell something was the matter, but she never wants to share until she does so I left it alone.

"I had a weird dream last night." I stated quietly still trying to remember what it was.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"The only thing I remember was you screaming my name." I said as I rubbed my head. I heard her mumble something but I didn't get to catch it as I was knocked out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine 

Akane's POV

"The only thing I remember was you screaming my name," she said rubbing her head. I placed my hand on her head.

"Datenshi, make her forget," I mumble, a pale light coming out from under my hand. She knocks out and rests. I crawl out of the bed and stretch. Both captains are looking at me strangely.

"So do you want to explain what that was to your good ole Captain Zaraki?" my captain asks.

"Zanpakto," I say as I head to the door.

"Hey, two hours, meet me down at the training fields. Kurosaki Kuchki and Ukitake here, along with our squad are going to do some sparing," Cap'n says as I head out the door.

"Alright!" I yell back at him. "She should be up by then. Don't mention anything to her."

Two hours later.

By the time I arrive at the sparing grounds Ichigo and Captain are already in a heated battle, Captain losing. I find Yumichika and Ikkaku sitting close to the battle, in a fairly crowded section. I go over and climb over a couple Soul Reapers and sit on Yumichika. I stick my feet on Ikkaku to avoid having them removed. "Does she have the whole damn division around her finger," Renji, who I failed to notice that, was sitting next to Ikkaku.

"Apparently, you only wish you were as close to her as we are," Yumichika says promptly shutting Renji up. The battle had ended and Captain had lost. He came over to where we were seated and pointed to me.

"You, up. Go kick ass," he says. I hop up with a devious grin.

"Abari!" Byakuya yells.

"Yes captain?" Renji replies.

"Beat her," his captain tells him.

"Yes Captain! At any costs?" he asks standing up heading toward the open space.

"I suppose so. That big oaf's pride gets in his way. Show him his new recruit is nothing but a little girl," he tells him as Renji takes his place across from me.

"Ready strawberry?" he asks his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Whenever you are pineapple," I say my hands on my hips.

"Fight!" Ichigo says signaling us to start.

Renji moves quickly to pull his sword out but, not in time for me to round house kick him in the head. He stumbles slightly and removes his sword. I remove mine. "Roar, Zambimaru!" he yells signaling his sword into its released state. The first couple times he swings it I narrowly evade it. By the third, I've caught on. He swings it at me and I go down into a back bend. In his moment where it's retracting I have my chance.

"Burn him, Datenshi!" yell running towards him. The blade of my sword extending and bursting into flame. I swing at him and hit his shoulder, simultaneously burning him and slicing into his arm. The battle gets heated (figuratively).

Captain Kuchki yells at him from the sidelines, "Any costs Abari!"

Renji gets the idea because the next thing I know he grins and says, "Ban-kai." My eyes actually go wide at the shear size of his ban-kai. He has the look of victory on his face and I pretend to look desperate.

After a couple swings from his ban kai, I decide enough, I'm bored and now I'm bleeding. I look at him and say, "I'm bored. Let's make this interesting."

"I thought it already was," he says zambimaru withering around him.

"It could be more," I say. He looks at me questioningly. I smile wide. I pull Datenshi in front of me hold him upright and say, "Ban-Kai." The crowd is an uproar of she can't do that's and your fucking me's.

My sword contorts its self so that there is no handle my hair blowing back from the wind surrounding its transformation. A chain forms from the blades hilt to my wrist and cuffing it there then it travels behind me, to Datenshi, my Fallen Angel. The battle field turns dark from the shadows of both Ban-Kai's. The crowd finally silences. "Datenshi? Finish this."

"Roar Zambimaru!" I swing my sword Datenshi mimicking my movements with his own sword, a massive flaming katana. It connects with his ban-kai, making the bones in it crack then shatter. Renji falls on his ass from the impact. I stand over him holding my sword at his throat.

"Thank you Datenshi. That will be all," I tell the 100 story shadow creature leering behind me. It dissipates, my sword returns to normal and I sheath it.

My captain jumps up after the several minutes of silence and yells, "Take that 6th Division!" and he started cackling madly.

Kaya runs over to me and says, "That was wonderful! You should have seen the look on their faces when you did your ban-kai!"

"Wait till they see yours," I say returning to my seat on Yumichika. "Well who's fighting who next? I want to see battle!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Kayas pov

I stood on the sideline watching my sister battle. I was scared I only use my ban-kai on Akane because she was the only one who would stay and battle without walking away laughing. Mizu no tenshi is my zanpaktos name. It means water angel and that's what it is.

It is a giant water nymph. Yes it looks like a princess, but her power is unfathomable. Everyone laughs and walks away when they see her it makes me so mad.

I ran over to her and said, "That was wonderful! You should have seen the look on their faces when you did your ban-kai!"

"Wait till they see yours," She said returning to her seat on Yumichika. "Well who's fighting who next? I want to see battle!"

I sat down silently beside Yumichika hoping my captain wouldn't call me up to fight but of course he did. I stood and walked out into the middle of the large field and waited for one of the other soul reapers to come and fight. When none did I growled loudly and turned to look at Ichigo.

"Get your ass out here I'm not going to be treated like some weak ass girl when I am just as strong as one of you." I growled out and watched victoriously as Ichigo stood and walked onto the field.

"I'm gonna go easy on you." Ichigo whispers as he passed me.

"Don't you fucking dare go easy on me!" I yelled. "Mizu no tenshi!" I yelled not wanting to wait to fight. I watched as a large shadow was cast over the field. I watched as Ichigo's ban-kai came out Zangetsu if I'm correct.

"Mizu's dance of death!" I yelled as I heard half of the soul reapers laugh and snicker. I watched satisfied as Ichigo was surrounded by a whirlpool of water. Though I was surprised when Ichigo dispersed it, but that only meant I got to show my full potential.

"That all you got!" Some of the "men" yelled from the crowd.

"No! Mizu strike of rain." I whispered and watched as Mizu disappeared to all other eyes but mine. I watched as her form drifted over to Ichigo and suddenly Ichigo was on the ground a puddle of blood forming under his body.

"What the fuck!" I heard Renji yell. I just sighed and walked back over to my sister. I sat down on her lap ignoring the grunt from Yumichika and laid my head on Akanes shoulder.

"You know you didn't have to use that. You could've just used the more powerful one to save your energy." Akane stated.

"More powerful attack than that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes she has more power idiot. She may be a girl but she's stronger than you, but not me." I could feel Akane laughing and began to laugh with her.

"That's true I've never been able to beat her." I laughed. I suddenly felt myself being thrown to the floor and I opened my eyes scared. I looked up Renji as he stared at me seriously. I felt tears come to my eyes as his grip on my arms got tighter.

"You're the girl that we saved…" He never got to finish as I watched Akane tackle him to the floor. She lent down and whispered something that I couldn't hear. I felt myself being picked up and brushed off. I was turned around to stare into the eyes of my captain.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly. I don't do a thing, just stared at him. I saw Akane come into my line of vision, though I couldn't react, it was like something had taken over my body. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, I still couldn't react. The only thing that shocked me was when Byakuya walked into my line of vision and walked right up to me. He placed a hand to my forehead and I felt my body go limp though I could still see, hear, smell, and feel, my body was useless.

"She's in shock." Byakuyas voice stated.

"I want that girl put on my squad!" Captain Zaraki stated loudly. I got very tired again and my last thought was I had to get away from my fucked up life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Akane POV-

I tackled Renji to the ground. "Don't tell her you ass. She doesn't remember. Only parts of it," I tell him trying to fight the tears that threatened to come. I got up and headed over to her, I shook her shoulders, no response. Byakuya comes and takes my place.

"She's in shock," Byakuya says.

"I want that girl put on my squad!" Captain yells loudly. Kaya passes out and tumbles into Byakuya's arms.

"Byakuya," I say. "I can't," I stop. "I can't take care of her anymore. She's remembering and panicking and I don't know what to do. Datenshi can only do so much. And that's after what ever I could do." Yumichika comes over and takes my hand. "I am a fairly strong person. I know what happens out side this world. I'm no idiot. But the fact that I can't save her anymore bothers me. You said that it would help until I found someone to heal her mind. But it's not helping anymore, and I still haven't found that person!" I rip my hand out of Yumichika's. I head past the crowd and run into Zaraki.

"Hey, know this is a bad time, but you have guard duty," Cap'n says. I groan. "With Abari."

I walk away murmuring, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" I slam my fist into a tree. Shattering it and the tree. I look at my bleeding hand, "Fuck." A girl with orange hair comes over to me.

"I'm Orihime. I can heal that if you want," she says.

"Actually, thanks but no thanks. I prefer physical pain over emotional," I say with a smug smile. I walk away before little miss peppy can reply. I go back to my quarters and sleep.

I wake up to Renji poking me. "Hey strawberry wake up. We have rounds." I groan and open my eyes. He's eye level with me. I stare into his reddish brown eyes, being drawn in.

"Alright, I'm getting up. Please move," I say. Once he moves I roll out of bed. I quickly pull my hair into a loose bun and tie the ribbon I wear around my wrist, around my hair. "Let's go."

We head around the division quarters then when we arrive around the office buildings he speaks, "I'm sorry. I didn't know she didn't know. I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know...I also know I'll have to tell her someday. I just want her to have a bit of normalcy," I say looking up at him, my (I'd never admit this to anyone) hero. I mean he saved my life so I could help Kaya. It doesn't help though that he's really hot.

"True. So it seems like you really have poor Yumichika wrapped around your finger," he says changing the subject to a lighter tone.

"I guess so, other than Yachiru and Ikkaku at times he's my only friend there. Well I guess Kaya's coming but she's family," I say smiling. "By the way, you left some of your stuff my room from where you were there before. You can come by and get them tomorrow," I tell him.

"That's where those books went..." he says pondering what all he might have left. We head around and soon we're passing squad houses. I actually dread when six comes up. We walk in silence until we hit the sixth then he says, "I'll, uh, walk you back. If that's alright." I attempt not to smile.

"That'd be alright. I guess," I say our conversation turning back into silence. We make it to the eleventh division house quickly, a little too quickly for me. I mean once again something I'd never admit that I sorta, almost, barely, kinda am majorly in love with him...

"Well, I guess this is my stop," I say, both of us standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"I guess so," he says. He turns around and starts to walk away. I turn to the door and start to open it. "DAMMIT!" I hear him yell I turn back towards him with a questioning glance as he comes back towards me.

"What?" I say as he reaches me. He grumbles and grabs my face. "What are you-" I start then his lips press onto mine violently. He drops his hands from my face and quickly walks away, leaving me red faced, slightly angry and more than a little confused. I walk into the dojo and slide down the main door putting my head on my knees. I think I hate rounds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Kayas pov

I woke up slowly, more slowly than I ever remember before. As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a white tiled ceiling. I looked around the room and gasped as I saw what I found to be one of the most handsome men sitting across of the room. He had dark black blue hair and wore glasses. I could see his blue eyes from here but they were down cast. I followed were his eyes were looking and gasped. His head jerked up but all I could do was stare at the beautiful pattern he had made on the black fabric.

"I see you're finally awake." He stated and I was instantly hooked on his voice. I nodded and continued to stare at the fabric. The beautiful flower and butterfly design was captivating.

"I see you like the dress. Your sister said you needed some new clothes so I volunteered to make these." He said and held up the beautiful dress. I instantly loved it because of the lace and long sleeve.

"Thank you." I whispered in a horse voice. I looked around for a glass of water when one was handed to me. I took the glass but not without noticing how long and nimble the mans hands were.

"I have yet to find out your name you sister only gave hers not yours may I please have the honor of knowing it?" He asked.

"Kaya." I stated softly.

"Ah purity. Suits one as yourself." He stated. "My names Uryu." He said and held out his hand. I looked at his hand and back up to his face where I studied him. He kept his hand out and kept that warm look on his face so I slowly put my small hand in his and shook it.

"Where's Akane?" I asked.

"I think she is on night watch." He stated. I started to stand but as soon as both my feet touched the floor I collapsed. I braced myself for the hard fall but it never came I landed in Uryus soft arms.

"You can't stand on your own you've been out for about a month and a half you've missed a lot." Uryu stated.

"A month and a half wait that means I missed our birthday." I whispered. Me and Akane say that the day we met was the day of both our births so now we celebrate our birthday the same day each year.

"Well let's get you to you sister." Uryu states. I see him struggle to lift me and giggle a bit.

"I know I'm heavy but I can't be that heavy can I?" I asked playfully.

"Your not heavy I just haven't lifted weights like all the normal guys." He mumbles. Captain Zaraki walked by the door that was open for some odd reason and poked his large head in.

"Seems like the weakling has another weakling friend." He smirked and walked into the room.

"I'm not a weakling. You are." I growled out. He chuckled and walked over to me. I growled again as he looked me up and down before he lifted me onto his back.

"Your sister told me you always wished you could ride on my back like Yachiru so now here's your chance." I gasped and buried my head into his large neck hiding my blush. I felt the jarred walking of the captain and that was pretty much the only thing that kept me awake. I looked over at Uryu who was looking strait ahead. I felt kinda bad about making him feel weak.

"I'm so stupid." I chided myself not even noticing that I had said it aloud.

"Stupid no, idiotic yes." Captain Zaraki stated. I felt him stop and suddenly I was jerked off his back and into a hug. I looked up to see a teary eyed Akane looking down at me with a watery smile.

"You've missed so much." She stated to me. I looked at her quizzically but she didn't answer she just buried her head in my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Akane POV-

I couldn't help it. As I buried my head in her neck, I cried. And I cried. By the end of it captain Zaraki said that if I became a softie that he'd be forced to kill me. I laughed and said it be impossible for me to do that. Apparently someone had told cap'n about me and Renji on rounds because every time I had rounds I was stuck with him. So normally I told him it would take half as long if I went one way, he the other. And he listened.

"What happened while I was out?" she asked her arm linked in mine.

"I'll tell you once we get back to our room," I tell her pulling her along with me.

"Okay," she replies happily. Twenty minutes later we're in our room. "Alright. We're in our room. What happened?"

"I did something awful," I admit after several minutes of silence.

"What did you do?" she asked pulling me down on the bed. I put my face in my hands.

"I kissed Renji,"I murmur into my hands.

"YOU KISSED RENJI!" she yells bounding off the bed. I shush her and pull her back down. "When? And was it only once?"

"The day you went out. I had rounds, with him. And yes it was only once. I've been avoiding him," I admit the last part reluctantly. "Not much more happened. I killed some hollows, things are actually pretty calm now after Aizen and them got defeated. I fought some guys. The same ole same ole. God, I missed you," I tell her hugging her.

"I missed you too. I think. And I can't believe you did that," she says.

I laugh and push her playfully. "Get some rest. You need it. Just don't go into a coma on me," I say with a laugh. Yumichika comes in the room.

"Captain says he needs you to run an errand out to the prison for him," he tells me.

"Prison?" I say questioningly.

"Yeah he says its important," he tells me before leaving the room.

"Alright, you sleep and I'll be back before you know it," I tell her, heading out the room myself.

30 minutes later

I head through the doors. No one's present just a note that says be back by 2:00. Out for lunch. It's 1:45 so I decide to wait in the wardens office, which requires going through the criminal holding cells. I walk up the stairs towards the office. I pull open the door to the cells. I get past all of them with some hoots and hollers about letting them out. I stand in front of the door.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eye's," I familiar smug voice says. I turn around and see his fox face, his stupid silver hair, ice blue eyes, and that damn grin. I stare at him in shock. Gin Ichimaru was supposed to be dead. D-e-a-d, dead. "Your not goin to say hi to your dear old oniisan?"

"Your not my brother," I tell him my emerald eyes meeting his blue ones. "My brother died."

"Aw, is that whatcha think of me?" he says standing up walking towards the bars. "I raise you on the streets an I don't get any credit? No love? Not from my dear little sister?" His hands curl around the bars.

"That is exactly what I think of you. You're a traitor. Frankly I'm suprised they haven't killed you," I tell him bending down and pushing the papers under the door. "Tell the warden that those papers are from Zaraki. Can you do that for me?"

"Zaraki? I'm so proud of my lil sister. I can do that for you," he says reaching out and pushes a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Only on one condition though," I groan, "you gotta come back an see me."

"Whatever. Just tell the warden. Goodbye Gin," I say before heading down the hallway and pushing through the door bounding down the steps and shove my way past the warden and Ichigo. I didn't lie. My brother is dead. He died the day he signed up with Aizen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Kayas pov

I sat up waiting for my sister I was still in shock she finally kissed her long time crush. I felt tears come into my eyes. She's got her first kiss and I've never been kissed once. It felt as though my body was dirty, and I was ugly compared to her.

I stood and walked out of our room making sure that Akane wasn't coming down the hall and sprinted to the bathing room. I felt so dirty as if I had rolled around in mud and garbage all day. I lowered myself into the water after I stripped.

As I looked at my body I found every flaw that I could. My breasts were not round and perky I had huge breast for someone as small as me. I had a little belly fat that had scars all over it. Scars ran down my arms and legs marring my skin. I felt around in the hot spring and finally found what I was looking for. A sharp rock.

I put the rock against my wrist and cut a shallow cut across it. I did it again and again until my whole left arm was marred. I stood from the bloodied water and walked slowly over to where my night clothes laid. I pulled the extra tank top I brought with me out and ripped it up. I wrapped the torn pieces around my bloodied arm and smiled.

I slipped on my tank top and shorts and walked out into the hall. As I walked I didn't hear one of the doors open nor did I see my blood dripping onto the hard wood floor.

"Kaya?" I heard a groggy voice ask. I turned around and saw Uryu leaning against what I guessed was his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What did you do?" He asked suddenly as he rushed over to my side. He ran his nimble hands down my wrapped arm and I saw the blood that had soaked through.

"It takes away the pain." I stated numbly.

"The pain of what?" He asked. He pulled me into his room and sat me down on his bed.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Kaya stay here and do not move." He stated though it didn't reach me. I stared at the blood that was leaking from my arm with fascination. It looked clean so why did I feel so dirty?

After about an hour a pink faced Akane walked in followed by Renji and Uryu. Akane rushed to my side, though I don't know why I'm not pretty like her so I don't disserve being cared for.

"Kaya." She called.

"What." I snapped, I don't know why I did I just couldn't stand being so weak. Everyone was always caring for me. I saw the hurt in Akanes eyes but it didn't bother me.

"I don't need anyone's help I'm fine on my own." I snapped though my resolve was crumbling and tears were coming into my eyes I walked out of the room. I saw Captain Zaraki poke his head out of his quarters followed by Yachiru.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"For a walk." I stated and kept on walking.

"With those injuries? I think not." He stated.

"I need no ones help I'm fine on my own." I growled out. I walked out of the building and into the large field. I sat down on the cold ground and stared at the moon. I don't know how long I was out there or when someone placed a blanket around me but they did.

I ripped the blanket off of me and threw it to the ground. I needed no ones help, I was fucking fine on my own. I stared at the sky until it started to turn a light orange before I headed back inside. I ignored the stares as I walked down to mine and Akanes room. Akane wasn't in the room and I felt guilty slightly but I was on my own and needed no ones help. I packed up all of my things and moved them to an empty room at the empty end of the quarters.

I sighed as I finally calmed down. Most of which happened I didn't remember but I do remember the hurt look on Akanes face and figured I must have blown again. I looked around the room and started to pack up again. I carried my stuff back to mine and Akanes room. When I walked back into our room I found Uryu and Renji sitting with Akane on her bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and once again left the room only leaving my stuff to put up later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Akane POV-

He was alive. And he was inside the walls. My brother was alive. I'm sitting on my bed vaguely aware of everything else. Kaya was...mad. And for some reason I didn't give a fuck. She's fine on her own, my being with her only makes things worse. Me and my damn monster blood. His monster blood. Uryu pulls me up off the bed and drags me out of the room and sits me in the tea room where the squad is eating breakfast, Kaya with them at the end of the table.

It's Sunday. That's why the food's so amazing I stare at the bowl in front of me. Dried persimmons, Oniisans favorite food. I remember when he would find them for us for breakfast, they were hard to find outside the walls. I look at the bowl some more. I reach over, grab it, and hold it chest level, several inches from my chest. I fill with sadness, things were easier when he was dead. I still love him. He's my brother, I can't not love him. I throw the bowl against the wall, "I hate you!" A very shocked Yumichika looks at me. 'Don't worry love. You'll be fine," Datenshi purrs in my ear.

'I don't feel fine. I feel like everything would be better if I had died that day Renji saved me," I tell him in my head. I mumble sorry to Yumichika. I stand trying to get away from the smell of those persimmons, and walk out the door.

'You know what you have to do don't you?' Datenshi asks me. I already know. So, I walk to the prison.

"I need to see on of the prisoners privately, sir," I told the warden he let me in my brothers cell and locked the door, then headed back to his office.

"I knew you'd be back to see me," he said his eyes open for one time in his life. "You look like shit, wha happened to ya?" he asks generally concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up since yesterday morning," I tell him from where I sit on the floor. He sits down beside me.

"Akane, understand that I know I've made some mistakes, most of em involving Aizen, but I know I screwed up lot with ya," he tells me, still not grinning.

"Gin, I," he holds up his hand.

"I left ya. For dead practically when I wen to the academy. An then when I joined Aizen the year before ya joined. But, I wanted nothin more than you to be safe," he finished, momentarily turning into my old brother again.

"Safe? How the hell is taking over Soul Society keeping me safe? Answer me that fox face!" I yell at him.

"He said that once we got control I could go get ya. But o'course Ichigo stopped us. I turned myself in for ya and Rangiku. Jus' so I could be close to ya all. Ain't you suppose to make sacrifices for the people ya love?" he tells me. He pulls me into a hug. I shove away from him. I stand up and yell for the warden. He let's me out, just as Kurosaki and Renji start to come down the hallway. "Come back an see me soon, lil sis!" he yells as I walk down the hallway. No better than I was before. I try to avoid the stares from both of them.

"Hey! Strawberry?" Renji yells to me as he follows me down the stairs. I don't turn around. "What the hell were you doing with that traitor?" he asks as he catches up with me. I head back towards my quarters. "Answer me or I'll ask Kaya. She'd tell me, you know she would." I don't answer. He keeps asking me to answer. We hit the edge of where the quarters start. "Is this really you just avoiding me? Going into the arms of a traitor?" His rambling gets us to the eleventh quarters I walk inside. "Dammit Akane. You can't avoid me forever!" he yells as he grabs my arm and pulls me around to face him. He presses his lips to mine. Softer than before, I sigh into his mouth leaning into him.

Then I snap out of it.

I was kissing Renji...again. My brother was alive. And he would tell. My sister was angry. And if anyone lifted my shirt they would see the tattoo that marked me as an Ichimaru. Gin gave it to me when I was three. It hurt. Like hell. I shoved away from him and went into my room locking the door. I go out the window and head towards the wall. I ask the guard to open the gate when I get there. He obliges and I exit the city. I walk down familiar streets and by familiar buildings. Other than different tenants nothing much has changed.

I go the field where Gin taught me how to fight. I saw the old shack we used to live in was still standing. I open the door and yell, "hello? Anybody in here?" with no reply and extensive searching I conclude no one's in there. I take off my robes to where I'm down to my tank top and underwear. I look at my self in the mirror. The tank top is as small as I can get and it's still big on me. I'm like

some sort of scare crow. I strip it off leaving me in my sports bra. I run my finger tentatively across the scar on my stomach from that day. The up a little ways running across my chest in a diagonal another scar, I received it the day after my brother left me. On my left hip, staring me on the face was Ichimaru tattooed on to me. I pick up a peice of metal sheet roof I also pick up Datenshi. "burn Datenshi." I tell it. I heat the metal up and place it over the tattoo, hoping this works. It does, only it also pulls the skin off where it had contact. My left palm along with the under side of several fingers were completely raw, but the mark on my hip was also gone.

I couldn't be the person anyone wanted me to be. I was the sibling of a traitor, a monster. I wonder if when people looked at my ban Kai if they ever though it was a self reflection. Because let me tell you, i could be a monster. When I was with gin I helped him do some awful stuff. Sure it may have been just to survive but that's never an excuse. I wish Renji had never saved me.

I wrap my hand up with my shredded pieces of my tank top put on my robes and head out. I get to Gate and the guard let's me through.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Kayas pov

I watched as my sister threw the bowl at the wall and yell I hate you. Somehow I knew she didn't mean me but I also thought she did. I watched as she left the room. Uryu looked over at me and I smile a very weak smile. I stood and walked out of the tea room not bothering to eat let the "men" eat it. I watched as Ichigo and Rukia pass me both ignoring my presence.

Why does everyone want to bunk in the elevenths squads home anyway? I sighed as I continued my trek back to my room. I stared at the floor as I walked and I didn't even notice that Byakuya had passed me and was now looking at me worriedly.

"Kaya." He called and I turned around to face him. My face was blank and lifeless.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" I asked softly.

"You are not at fault there are some things even Akane has yet to come to terms with." He stated softly. I nodded and continued down the hallway. Once I entered my room I heard commotion going on outside my window. I walk over to it and opened it.

"What the fuck." I whispered as I saw a bunch of dust being picked up. I climbed out of my window and ran over to where the dust was most clouded. I heard something come flying at me so I put up my arm to block it, only after did I realize that it was a dagger.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. I looked up as the dust settled and glared into the eyes of Uryu.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as he pulled his spiritually made dagger out of my arm.

"Trying to see what the fuck is going on." I growled.

"You need to just stay in bed when ever you move you get hurt." He stated.

"I don't fucking care about that what the fuck was going on right near my window?" I asked again.

"Oh Ichigo and I were practicing." He stated.

"Well can you do it somewhere else?" I asked as I stood up.

"No I think I need to stay with you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Uryu laughed and helped me walk back to my room. When we arrived at my room I saw Akane lying on our bed with her tank top wrapped around her hand.

"Akane I'm sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said this morning." I whispered.

"Hm it's all for the better I say. You won't have a monster of a sister." Akane stated.

"You're not a monster." I stated and laid down beside her. She turned away from me but I wrapped my arms around he waist and leaned my head into her back. I noticed that Uryu had left leaving me to talk to her like my sister.

"You're not a monster no matter who you're related to." I whispered into her back as I fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter eighteen

Kayas pov

My heart stopped when I heard Akane ask me if I wanted to meet her brother. I turned to her with tears in my eyes she never told me she had a brother. I stared at her and the field stays quiet.

"You never told me you had a brother." I stated in a broken whisper.

"That's because he died before I met you or so I thought." She stated back.

"Who?" I asked.

"You remember Gin Ichimaru?" She asked me as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah." I stated my body was shaking from the force of my fear of what she might say.

"He is my brother. He joined with Aizen because he said that Gin could come and get me after they had taken over the soul society. But Ichigo interfered but I don't care I am sister to a monster." She said.

"You're not a monster. You're my sister too and if you're a monster you're a pretty damn hot one." I stated with a small giggle. I was glad when I heard her own break through her tears.

"Damn hot isn't right." Ichigo stated. "You're both monsters when you want to be just like all women." He stated.

"What was that Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from about ten miles away.

"How the fuck does she knows I said that?" He yelled as he took off for the forest.

"Women's intuition." I stated. I looked over to Akane and nod. Akane stood and I followed but before I could begin to walk I was scooped up on someone's back as was Akane. We both looked down to see our heroes carrying us on their backs.

"You were just kidding when you were struggling to pick me up weren't you?" I asked Uryu. He nodded and I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I knew that I shouldn't be falling in love with him so quickly but it couldn't be helped he was my perfect man. Somehow he knew my ankle still hurt though it was fully healed. He always knew when I needed a nap and he always was by my side when I needed to cry.

I looked over to Akane to see her laying her head on Renji's shoulder with a blush and I laughed. I saw us nearing the prison and looked back over to Akane who had her head buried in Renji's neck.

"We need to see Gin Ichimaru." Renji stated. The guard bowed and led them to Gins cell where we were left outside of it much to my relief. I saw Gin look up and I instantly backed away something was different. Something was off about him. I looked him over about twenty times before I realized what was different.

"That's not him."


	18. Chapter 18

chapter nineteen  
Akane POV-

I hopped down off of Renji's back. Kicked open the guards door, grabbed him by the color of his uniform and said, "What the fuck happened to the man that was in that cell?"

"He, he, he's, in his cell, mam," he tells me. I pull him out there in front of the cell.

"Look at him! No smirk, wrong color blue eyes, lack luster gray hair! That is not him!" I yell. "So tell me where the hell is he?"

"Pst. Kid. Found this under bed. It said for strawberry head," the guy in the cell said. He hands me a folded up piece of paper.

Akane,  
I realize that I should have told you about the hearing. I also realize there is no way to avoid my death because of it. I guess I'm sorry I'm gone. Rangiku came and got me for my last request. Though honestly she's probably breaking a law by doing it, especially since we need a decoy. I just wish we could've stayed in that field for ever.

Love,  
Oniisan.

I crumple the paper up and run down the hall to the door. "Akane where you going?" Renji yells at me as I bound down the steps.

"I know where he is!" I yell back. My sister catches up to me as we're running for the gate. Breathless I ask the gates guardian, "Did a lady with orange hair, accompanied by another person come through her?" He replies yes and opens the door for the four of us. I head into the streets looking for him. I locate an old lady that used to check in on us. "Mrs. Mako! Did my brother come through her?"

"Miss Akane? I haven't seen you in forever it seems," she says smiling her wrinkled face even more wrinkled than when she wasn't. "He went up to your all's old house with a lady."

"Thanks," I tell her. I run up to our house a behold my silver haired brother and the woman he always loved were sitting in the field. I run over and plow into his back hugging him.

"Ouch. Dammit kid. How many times have I told ya not to do that?" he tells me.

"More than once I'm sure," he laughs, or maybe it's more of a snicker. I pull my arm back and punch him in the face, blood spraying out of his nose.

"What the hell?" he asks. Pulling himself back up into a sitting position I reply.

"You left me! Again! That makes three! You are the most awful brother!" I yell beating on his chest.

"I was goin ta come back," he tells me grabbing my wrists.

"But I didn't know that. I make sure your not going to die and you leave! Dammit! How can you be my brother!" I yell at him.

"Uh, guys we have audience," Rangiku says waving at the three that were still at the line of trees.

"Gin," I say pulling him up. "I want you to meet my sister. The closest thing to family I had after you left me. You know the other two." Kaya meets us half way, thanks to Uryu prodding her along.

"I guess it's nice to meetcha," he says looking down at her. She gulps.

"Li-like wise," she replies.

"Alright, now explain to me why the other two are here," he tells me.

"Well Uryu is my friend, and well pineapple heads a bit more complicated, but we'll go with friends...for now," I tell him laughing nervously as he kept grinning. I could tell he was generally bothered by my comment about Renji. Everything was fine until Kaya spoke.

"Yeah, friends, with benefits," she mumbled.

"Ah, fuck," I say before looking up at my brothers no longer smiling face.


	19. Chapter 19

Kayas pov

"Yeah friends with benefits." Mumbled under my breath. Though I instantly regretted it when I heard Akane cuss under her breath. I looked up at Gins face and gulped I hated it more when he wasn't smiling.

"I was just kidding." I laughed nervously and ran to hide behind Uryu.

"Akane." Gin called to his sister.

"Yes oniisan?" I heard her ask.

"I'm so proud of you! You've finally begun to grow up!" He praised as he pulled the shock and slightly scared Akane into his arms. I started to laugh at Akanes face as did Renji but Uryu just had a slight smirk on his face. I stood with a glare on my face and walk so I was face to face with him. I put both my hands on his face and squished it together.

"Smile and laugh." I growled as my glare became hotter. When he didn't I growled louder and poked his stomach. He gasped and bent over blocking his stomach from my fingers though he wasn't as smart as he looked. I tackled him to the grassy ground and started to tickle his sides until he was laughing his full head off.

Once I was satisfied I stood but not before I was tackled to the ground by Akane. I gasped and growled playfully before she started to tickle my feet the second most ticklish part of me the first being my sides. I started to laugh so hard I was gasping for breath until Akane laid down beside me and looked up at the clouds.

Gin and Rangiku were sitting a little ways away from us talking same with Renji and Uryu. Akane rolled her head so that she was looking at me and smiled.

"You like Uryu." She whispered. I blushed and looked away before I nodded.

"I'll be back." I gasped and said a quick no but she was already talking to Renji and Uryu.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'll be back," I tell her and head over to where Renji and Uryu are sitting. "So I know I shouldn't be saying this but make your move Uryu. She's head over heels," I tell him. His face turns red.

"No, it is unreasonable to think that," he tells me pushing his glasses up on his face.

"I know my sister and she likes you. So think about it," I tell him then I turn my attention on Renji.

"Do you need something strawberry?" he asks his elbows resting on his indian style crossed legs.

"Do you feel like seeing how much emotion we can make my brother show?" I ask smiling deviously.

"I always have wanted to see him really mad...Alright," he says before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him, covering my mouth with his. One of his arms snake around my back. The other releases my wrist and goes to the back of my neck. My hands have wrapped themselves into the material of his uniform. He growls and pushes me back on the ground. Our lips fight for dominance, eventually I give in. He runs his tounge across my bottom lip, I sigh.

I hear Rangiku's light laugh and telling Gin, "Maybe she's a little too grown up for your liking." Well next thing I know I'm not on the ground. I'm hanging over my brother's shoulder.

"Alright, so, I understand he's sleeping with ya. But no need to do it in front o' me," he says using a rare agitated tone.

"I am not sleeping with him!" I yell looking back at the laughing crowd as Gin walks away, they follow shortly.

"Sure, preten your innocent. I know who raised ya," he says his tone suggesting his grin returned.

"Exactly why I haven't slept with him yet. You gave me enough awkward talks for me to realize that most men are tools," I tell him as we walk down the hill. Kaya was walking beside us laughing.

"I did give you lotta talk din't I? Well all the better," my brother says to me.

"Not for me!" Renji yells from his place behind us, walking with Rangiku and Uryu.

"All the better. No need for ya to be with some jar head," he says. As we near the gate he yells, "G'bye Mrs. Mako!"

We make it back to the prison before anyone comes to retrieve him. I lock the door behind him as he goes through. "I'll see you soon Oniisan," I tell him as I turn around and start walking. Renji bends down and tosses me on his shoulder.

"My turn," he says as we head down the hallway, my face red the whole way.

Kaya starts laughing at my expression. "Hey, wait til you have to have that same conversation with me!" I tell her, my gaze going between her and Uryu. Rangiku catches on and starts giggling wildly.


	21. Chapter 21

Kayas pov

My eyes went wide at what my sister was suggesting and I turned beat red. I hid my face so no one could see the blush. After a while of just walking outside my blush went away and I brought my hands away from my face. Not even ten minuets after my hands were back at my side another hand grasped my right one.

I gasped and looked down at my hand and followed the arm back up to Uryu. I blushed the deepest I probably ever had before and looked back down. This was the first time I ever had my hand held and I was not going to ruin it. I smile a light smile as butterflies filled my stomach and my heart beat stayed fast.

"Hey Kaya!" Akane calls to me. I looked up at her and saw her wink at me and I ducked my head again. I felt Uryus hand tightened reassuringly as we kept walking and I slowly relaxed.

"Looky what we have here!" Captain Zarakis voice rang out. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand away from Uryu blushing like mad as I went to hide behind him.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to make sure you for are always together." He states. I press my face into Uryus back to hide my embarrassment but of course it didn't help when Captain Zaraki came up behind me and patted my back.

"Cap'n leave her alone. She's new to all this." I heard Akane whisper into the captain's ear. I sighed when he said alright and left. I felt guilty for jerking away from Uryu but I was scared the captain was going to be mad at me.

I looked up at Uryu with apologetic eyes but he just walked away. I felt my lip tremble before I sat down on the clearings floor with a low "thump". I looked to Akane who was whispering something in Renji's ear before she came beside me and sat down.

"I fucked up." I whispered.

"No your new so you were scared what cap'n would say am I right?" She asked me and I nodded my head.

"I told Renji to go talk to Uryu and tell him but you are also going to have to talk to him and tell him why." She told me I nodded and stood but before I could I was pulled back down.

"Not right now. You have to wait till Renji comes back out." I nodded again and I was suddenly on the ground.

"Speak dammit." She growled out.

"Itai, Itai. Hai, hai." I stated in a panic. Akane got off of me and helped me sit back up.

"Itai." I growled rubbing my arms.

"Gomen but you need to speak not just nod." She said with her nose up in the air. I stood up and started to walk back to out quarters I passed Renji on the way but I paid not attention to him just passed him and kept walking.

"Kaya." Someone called.

"Hai?" I asked as I turned around. I was met with Uryu look at me. I just now noticed how tall he was compared to me. He was about the same size as Akane maybe two or three inches taller, so he dwarfed me.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

"NO!" I yelled on accident. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have pulled away." I whispered. He chuckled and I looked up at him his eyes were closed and a smile was on his face.

"I don't want you to laugh at me." I stated playfully though a smile was on my lips.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't smile at all then." He stated and pushed his glasses back up on his face. I just giggled and pulled him with me outside where we once again joined Renji and Akane. Rangikuhad left for business.


	22. Chapter 22

"She makes him look like a giant," Renji whispers. We were watching my sister and Uryu come out of the building. I was sitting on a wall, Renji standing in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my self up onto his back to look at them, laughing merrily.

"That would be an understatement," I whisper in his ear. I notice the heavy footsteps of Captain Zaraki and Captain Ukitake heading our way.

"I told you he was her boyfriend!" Captain Zaraki tells Ukitake.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yell back, still not hopping down from his back. They look at me oddly.

"And why not?" Captain Ukitake says.

"He's exactly her type! He's overbearing, can be a complete ass, and if that wasn't enough, he has tattoos! A lot of them!" Kaya says. I throw her a nasty look from behind Renji. Thanking God he couldn't see my face, which I'm sure it looks like a tomato.

"Kenny! Look her face matches her hair!" Yachiru says

"Yachiru! How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to our Akane! Anyways no matter what happens she still loves us more! Me and you are much better looking than Renji, though I'm the most attractive," Yumichika says. I bury my face in shame in his back.

"I do believe your right, Kenpachi. She's completely infatuated with him," Ukitake says. I hit my head against his back.

"Hey can you all focus on them. Look at that!" Renji says pointing to Kaya and Uryu. When the turn to look at them, he shunpo's us out of there.

"Thanks, that was, uh, getting pretty embarrassing," I tell him. I climb down off his back. We sit down beside each other on the ground.

"Understatement of the century," we look away from each other. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he says, "So what happened to your hand?"

"I burned it," I tell him I had forgotten that I had.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't get in the way of your guard duties. We have rounds again tonight," he tells me.

"Again? We've had it all week. We were supposed to have tonight off! I was looking forward to a full night of sleep," I tell him. I lean against his shoulder. "Alright I guess you'll just have to be my pillow for awhile."


	23. Chapter 23

"She makes him look like a giant," Renji whispers. We were watching my sister and Uryu come out of the building. I was sitting on a wall, Renji standing in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my self up onto his back to look at them, laughing merrily.

"That would be an understatement," I whisper in his ear. I notice the heavy footsteps of Captain Zaraki and Captain Ukitake heading our way.

"I told you he was her boyfriend!" Captain Zaraki tells Ukitake.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yell back, still not hopping down from his back. They look at me oddly.

"And why not?" Captain Ukitake says.

"He's exactly her type! He's overbearing, can be a complete ass, and if that wasn't enough, he has tattoos! A lot of them!" Kaya says. I throw her a nasty look from behind Renji. Thanking God he couldn't see my face, which I'm sure it looks like a tomato.

"Kenny! Look her face matches her hair!" Yachiru says

"Yachiru! How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to our Akane! Anyways no matter what happens she still loves us more! Me and you are much better looking than Renji, though I'm the most attractive," Yumichika says. I bury my face in shame in his back.

"I do believe your right, Kenpachi. She's completely infatuated with him," Ukitake says. I hit my head against his back.

"Hey can you all focus on them. Look at that!" Renji says pointing to Kaya and Uryu. When the turn to look at them, he shunpo's us out of there.

"Thanks, that was, uh, getting pretty embarrassing," I tell him. I climb down off his back. We sit down beside each other on the ground.

"Understatement of the century," we look away from each other. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he says, "So what happened to your hand?"

"I burned it," I tell him I had forgotten that I had.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't get in the way of your guard duties. We have rounds again tonight," he tells me.

"Again? We've had it all week. We were supposed to have tonight off! I was looking forward to a full night of sleep," I tell him. I lean against his shoulder. "Alright I guess you'll just have to be my pillow for awhile."


	24. Chapter 24

Kayas pov

As me and Uryu walked out of the building Uryu once again grabbed my hand. I saw Akane pull herself up onto Renji's back. I saw Captain Zaraki and Captain Ukitake make their way over to where Renji and Akane stood.

"I told you he was her boyfriend!" Captain Zaraki tells Ukitake.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Akane yelled, still not hopping down from his back. They look at her oddly.

"And why not?" Captain Ukitake says to her thank god they hadn't noticed me and Uryu yet but with me and my big mouth.

"He's exactly her type! He's overbearing, can be a complete ass, and if that wasn't enough, he has tattoos! A lot of them!" I said. Akane threw me a nasty look from behind Renji. I was sure that she was thanking god that Renji couldn't see her face, cause it was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Kenny! Look her face matches her hair!" Yachiru called from Zarakis back.

"Yachiru! How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to our Akane! Anyways no matter what happens she still loves us more! Me and you are much better looking than Renji, though I'm the most attractive," Yumichika says. Akane buried her face in shame in Renji's back.

"I do believe your right, Kenpachi. She's completely infatuated with him," Ukitake says. I could see Akane hitting her head against Renji's back.

"Hey can you all focus on them. Look at that!" Renji says pointing to me and Uryu. When the turn to look at them, he shunpo's the two of them out of there. Leaving me to blush like mad again.

"Ah I see you've found someone also." Ukitake said to me.

"Uh hu." I nodded my head while keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Well at least he's smart, though he may not be the strongest of the bunch nor handsomest." Captain Zaraki stated which made my blood boil.

"That's not nice he could pick me up and I'm heavy. And for you information he is absolutely hot!" I yelled back though I quickly realized what I did and hid my head while the blush spread down to my arms.

"Well I didn't think that it would work that well." I heard Captain Zaraki mumble. Ukitake suddenly busted out into a fit of deep laughter followed by Yumichika and Yachiru. I blushed deeper and I felt tears come to my eyes. I lifted my head when my sadness suddenly turned to anger.

"You shouldn't laugh at someone when their embarrassed cause they could just as easily laugh at you when you get embraced." I stated. Ukitake stopped laughing and gave me a "don't you dare" look.

"Oh I would. I wonder how Unohana would feel if I told her you…" I didn't get to finish as a hand was placed over my mouth. I gave a laugh and licked his hand and finished my sentenced "that you liked her."

"Oh and what if I told Uryu of your secret crush on…" I gave up and put my hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok I give up I won't tell." I promised. Uryu looked down at me and I smile sheepishly before I looked back at Ukitake.

"Please." I whispered.

"I won't don't worry." He stated.

"Hm would it be possible that you are infatuated with this male?" Uryu asked going into what I call his "serious voice".

"Um no." I stated in a broken chuckle.

"Hm I might just have to find out whom and eliminate him." He stated.

"You couldn't touch him he's a captain. Shit." I stated.

"Getting warmer." He stated. "Maybe it's Kurosaki." He stated while watching me I kept my face a facade so he wouldn't find out. "No, hm can't be Kenpachi he's not your type. Maybe Ukitake. No let's see the only one who is left who you could possibly like would be Byakuya." I watched his face and I knew he had found it by how my face ever so slightly turned pink.

"So it's Byakuya." He stated. I sighed and walked away before I was pulled back into a hug by Uryu.

"I guess I will just have to try harder at being more appealing than him won't I?" He asked in the most seductive voice I had ever heard that I passed out.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time we woke up it was already past the time we were supposed to be on rounds. I poke him in the side. "Wake up."

"If I say no, what happen's to me?" he asks still not opening his eyes. We were laying on the ground. I sit on top of him.

"Wake up. I don't want to be bitched out by Zaraki for being late at getting home," I tell him my hands on his chest.

"The extremely handsome, wise, strong, and talented Soul Reaper needs something to wake him up," he says opening one eye. I laugh.

"Alright tell me when you find someone who fits that description," I say laughing. He sits up, so now I'm sitting on his lap.

"Not what I meant," he says. He pulls my hair back behind my hair and grabs the ribbon off my wrist. He ties it in my usual scruffy bun. "There, now you can see."

I smile and stand up. "Come on we have rounds," I tell him pulling him up.

Ten minutes til end of Rounds

"So there was this one time, Kaya stole this, uh, well I can't remember what exactly it was but, it was food. Well as she was stuffing it in her shirt the owner of the food stand came out and caught her. He was so pissed, it was hilarious. She went sprinting down the street, food falling out the bottom of her shirt. I saved her ass of course but, that was the last time she ever stole anything again," I tell Renji. We neared the fourth division quarters.

"Shh," Renji said as he pulled me against his chest and up against the wall. I poke my head around the corner and see Ukitake coming out of Captain Unohana's room, his face flushed. He gives the captain a light kiss then goes down the road towards his own quarters. I pull out of his arms and he follows me out of the alley way.

"Ukitake, you dog," I say.

"Was that really what I think it was?" he asks me still holding on to my hand.

"I think it was," I tell him as we follow Ukitake. "Should I?" I ask him.

"Do it," he tells me.

"Captain Ukitake! What are you doing out so late? Getting some 'air' I suppose?" I yell to him in a cheerful tone. He stands still and turns around.

"Akane? And lieutenant Abari? What a nice surprise," he says, his face red. Renji claps.

"Very nice, Captain. Very nice. I salute you," Renji says. I elbow him and grin sheepishly.

"You saw that?" Captain asks.

"Yes. I'll keep it a secret, I'm good at that. But I only speak for myself," I tell him. We look at Renji expectantly.

"Only if she goes to Kurosaki's wedding with me," he says looking at me.

"Good, so my secrets safe for now," Ukitake says heading the three divisions down to his building.

"I never said I'd go," I tell Renji.

"But you will," he tells me. He kisses me and heads back up in the direction of his division quarters.

"I hate you Renji Abari!"I yell towards him before going into the dojo. Ikkaku and Maizo are fighting the rest of the division watching. I find Yumichika and lay down, my head in his lap.

"Long day?" he asks brushing the hair out of my eyes as I watch the fight.  
"You have no fucking clue," I tell him, my eyes closing and I fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Kayas pov

"Ya think she's ok?" I heard someone ask. I opened one eye and was greeted with chrome-domes face in my own. I screamed and sat up in the bed pushing myself against the headboard.

"Not now." I heard Uryu state. I looked around the room till I spotted him sitting in a chair by my side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I really don't know. After Akane left we went and sat down my one of the trees and you spaced out. Not even ten minuets later you were passed out." He stated.

"My life is just one big fucking mess." I growled. I went to stand but a large hand stopped me.

"You are not going anywhere." Captain Zaraki stated.

"And why not?" I asked him. I was annoyed to many people were around me and I need some fresh air.

"Because you need rest. You wouldn't have passed out if you would sleep at night instead of going out side. You also need to eat breakfast everyday not just once a week." He said. I growled and sat back down on the bed.

"Where's Akane?" I asked.

"She is outside fighting Makizo. Why do you ask?" Zaraki stated though I knew he already knew why I asked.

"Because I want to go to her. And I will sneak out if someone doesn't take me to her now." I growled out deeply.

"Ok ok." Zaraki stated and lifted me onto his back. He started to walk out of the room when I felt Uryus hand grabbed mine. Zaraki shifted so I could drop my right hand and continue to hold Uryus hand.

As we walked I felt Uryus faster paced walk as he tried to keep up with Captains longs strides. I leaned into captains ear and asked him if he could slow down just a hair and he did. Captain was like a big brother to me. I don't know if I had a big brother or little brother or even a mother and father. I really don't remember anything about my past until the day I met Akane.

"Kaya!" Akane exclaimed as Yumichika woke her up from her nap.

"Yup." I giggled as she pulled me off of Zarakis back and sat me on the ground.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know they said I spaced out but I'll tell ya later what happened in my mind." I stated with a light blush and giggle.

"Ok." She stated. I laid my head in her lap before she could lay down and looked up at her.

"Akane do you know if I have a brother, sister, mother, or father?" I asked her.


	27. Chapter 27

"No, I don't know if you have any relatives. When I found you, you were breaking into my hut trying to steal my food," I tell her.

"Oh," she says slightly hurt sounding. She falls asleep after a few minutes. I wave over to Uryu.

"I believe its her bed time. Can you put her to bed. I need to go...outside for a bit," I tell him. He nods his head and picks her up. I hop up and go out the door. I go over to the sixth division's lieutenants window and knock on it.

I hear him shift and crawl out of his bed. "What?" he groggily asks. His hair is down and he isn't wearing a shirt, just pajama pants.

"Um, please do not take this the wrong way," I tell him. He blinks his eyes a couple times. "Can I stay here tonight," I mumble looking down.

"Alright," he says picking me up by my arms and pulling me thru the window. "What made you want to stay here?"

"I lied to her. Again," I tell him taking off my uniform. I was smart enough to wear a tank top and shorts under it.

"What's it about this time?" he says sitting down on his bed.

"Her parents. I couldn't tell her they left her with me. And when they did she was awfully beaten. I just," I say. He pulls me over to where he is.

"I understand why you didn't tell her. She's going to realize all this though, I hope you realize that," he says holding my hands.

"I know. I just hope she wont be mad. And I hope she'll realize it on her own. I don't have the heart to tell her," I tell him yawning.

"Time for bed strawberry head. We only have a couple hours of decent sleep," he tells me. I crawl over him and lay down on his pillow. The bed was a twin so with the two of us laying down there wasn't much space left.

"Pineapple?" I ask into his back.

"Strawberry?" he says back.

"I like your hair down," I tell him before scooting up against his back.

"OH MY GOD! RENJI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I heard someone yell.

"Kurosaki! How many times have I told you to knock before coming in my room!" I feel Renji get off of the bed. I hear the door slam and him sigh.

"Rukia! You won't guess who had a girl in his bed this morning!" I hear ichigo yell down the hall.

"I swear, he has no boundaries," Renji says. I blink my eyes and look around. For a second I forgot whose room I was in.

I laugh, " I don't think I have many boundaries either." I roll out of bed and put my uniform on.

"I'm alright with you having no boundaries," he says wrapping his arms around my waist.

The door bursts open and Rukia comes in. "Oh my God! He wasn't lying!" Renji I'm so happy for you!" she yells jumping on him. I use this moment and head out the window and go to back to the eleventh HQ. I sit down in front of the desk and start on my paper work.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kaya says busting through the door about half an hour later.

I laugh sheepisly. "Funny story actually..." I begin to tell her.


	28. Chapter 28

Kayas pov

I sat shocked at what Akane had told me. She went to Renji's room last night because she felt lonely. Didn't she even think how I would feel? Though I did wake up on Uryus chest I still was hurt.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her quietly.

"Good what about you how was your morning?" She asked me.

"I woke up on Uryus chest and I asked him why he was sleeping in our bed with me instead of you he said that I wouldn't let go of him so he had to sleep with me." I stated.

"You need to stop being so fucking shy!" She stated with an exasperated sigh.

"I know, but you need to get back to your paper work I am grateful I don't have any or I would have no free time to see my Uryu." I stated as I stood. I walked out of her work room and back down the hall. I poked my head into Uryus room and didn't see him. I sighed and made my way outside. I followed the path to the edge of the serietti, where the guard let me through.

I followed the path through the run down town. I wish I had some say in how the people lived but I didn't so I had to deal with it. As I walked I heard some yelling then a girls yell for help. I ran through the streets following the call for help but as I near my feet felt slow until the point where I collapsed on the ground.

My world went black only for a second before a started to see something. As the light got brighter it began to form a scene. I started to hear cries for help. Then all of the sudden I was in excruciating pain in my lower regions. I opened my eyes and I was met with the manic eyes of my brother.

I remembered growing up with him and my parents beating me. I remember them leaving me with Akane after my dad had raped my. I remember the last time I stole food, the first time I met Byakuya. The day I was raped a second time. After all the visions were done it went all black and I fell into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Akane POV-

She was gone. Another three weeks out of her life she spent in the infirmary. She was gone and I was falling apart. I was cracking on the inside from the shear fear of what was happening to her.

Sitting at the desk doing paperwork was the only way I could keep my mind off things. "Where's Akane!" I heard my sister yell. She was awake. She came through the door.

I smile and say, "I missed you so much." I walk around the desk at to where she's standing. Her expression is that of hurt and anger. She pushes me against the desk.

"Your such a fucking liar! You lied to me! You made me forget my life! How could you?" she yells at me. She punches my in the face. I sit on the desk, I lick my lips and taste blood.

"I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life," I tell her. I wipe some blood off my left eye.

"Fuck that! You're the reason why I'm so damn fucked up!" she says her sweet face contorted in a way I had never seen before, it was pure hatred. I didn't do a damn thing to her, other than lie to keep her sane.

"You want to know how you were when I met you? You wouldn't even talk to people! Your were a little girl who would cry at the drop of a leaf! I may have fucked up here and there but I tried to help you dammit! So don't blame me!" I yell at her standing up.

"You watched as he raped me! You didn't try to help me! You just let him!" she yells at me.

"You don't know shit about what happened that day. Just ask Ichigo, or rukia, or Renji. Or hell ask Byakuya. I almost died trying to help you. And if you think I just watched you are very well mistaken," I say monotoned. I head to the door and start to walk out.

As I walk by her she says, "God your just as bad as your brother." I try to ignore it, and keep on walking, blood and tears mixing on the floor. I head to a field and sit down in it, the cherry blossoms cascading around me. I lay down on the ground and try not to cry. I start to do something my brother taught me. He always said, "Now when ya sad, just keep on laughin' til your actually laughing. So I start laughing. Well sorry brother it didn't work this time.

The tears sting as they hit the open wound under my eye. She didn't know much of anything about what happened that day. I hear foot steps come running towards me. Renji slides in beside me and hugs me. "She asked me what happened that day and I told her. She said that I was lying to her because I was in love with you. So I told her she didn't know what she was talking about and to go ask Captain Byakuya. I'm so sorry," he tells me his fingers brushing through my hair. I wrap my arms around him, under his.

"She said," I take a deep shuddering breath, " she said I was just as bad as, as, my brother." I sob then attempt to regain my composure.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he says mimicking what I had said several weeks ago. "But if it's to bad there in that room with her, you know where my room is." I laugh.

"It looks like I might have to. She was mad,"I tell him looking up in his face.

"I can tell. That must've been a pretty hard hit. And yet she was unscathed. Mind explaining that?" he asks.

"No matter what she said, I still could never hurt my sister," I tell him, leaning back into his chest.


	30. Chapter 30

Kayas pov

I woke up mad, angry, and a little hurt. She could've told me that my parents were real. Sure they had abused me but they were still my parents just like my brother. He may have raped me but that was Akanes fault she had just sat there and watched me get raped.

I walked out of the infirmary ignoring the calls from squad four to stay in bed and rest. I stormed down the hall. When I looked in mine and Akanes room and didn't find her I yelled "Where's Akane!" A few minuets later I found her in her study.

She smiled and said, "I missed you so much." and walked around the desk at to where I was standing. My expression I knew was of hurt and anger. I pushed her against the desk.

"You're such a fucking liar! You lied to me! You made me forget my life! How could you?" I yelled at her. I don't know what came over me but I punched her in the face. I watched as she sat down on the edge of the desk and licked at the blood that came from the cut I made on her cheek.

"I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life," She told me. She wiped some blood off of her left eye.

"Fuck that! You're the reason why I'm so damn fucked up!" I said. I knew my sweet face contorted in a way she had never seen before, it was pure hatred I knew.

"You want to know how you were when I met you? You wouldn't even talk to people! You were a little girl who would cry at the drop of a leaf! I may have fucked up here and there but I tried to help you dammit! So don't blame me!" She yelled at me as she stood up.

"You watched as he raped me! You didn't try to help me! You just let him!" I yelled at me.

"You don't know shit about what happened that day. Just ask Ichigo, or Rukia, or Renji. Or hell ask Byakuya. I almost died trying to help you. And if you think I just watched you are very well mistaken," She said in monotone. She headed to the door and start to walk out.

As she walked by me I said, "God you're just as bad as your brother." And I meant it. She lied to me like her brother lied to the whole soul society. And she lied to me. I walked out of her study and went to find Renji.

I found him sitting outside talking to Ichigo. I ignored him and walked right in between the two. I turned to Renji and stated in a low voice, "what happened that day?"

"She was beaten while you were knocked out. Four of her ribs were broken, one leg sprained the other broken and bother her wrists were broken." He stated. He was lying just because he loved her.

"You're lying!" I yelled. "You're lying because you love her!" I screamed. I felt my arms get pulled behind me before I was pulled into a hug. I hit my hands against the chest of the person that held me until I broke down into sobs. I looked up and was shocked when I saw Byakuyas face looking down at me.

"She is not lying. But even she doesn't know the whole story." He stated. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks as he sat down on the ground. I noticed that Uryu sat down in front of us and guessed he was the one who held my arms back.

"You are not related to those people who abused you. You are a Kuchiki. My wife Hisana and I had a child. She was not accepted in our family because she had no spiritual energy. I had to give her to a family in the rukon district. I thought she would be safe, but I was wrong. When I found out that she was being abused I tired to find her but I could not.

"When I heard that a girl with strawberry red hair was protecting her I went out looking again. While I was patrolling one of the streets with Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji, we heard the call of your name. I was glad I had finally found my daughter but when I found you I was full of anger. I told the other three to deal with Akane while I tried to help you. The reason I never told you was because you would not believe me." Byakuya stated softly.

"You're my father?" I asked softly. He nods and I looked at my light blue hair. "How I don't even look like you?"

"I had a spell put on you so no one would know." He stated. He put his pointer finger to my head and a bright light seeped out and around my body. I felt myself grow just a hair taller but I also felt and saw my hair lengthen and turn black. I looked back up at him to see pride shining in his eyes, what I always wished in what I now know is my foster dad.

"We should get you settled into your new home and life." He stated and picked me up. I felt really tired in his arms so I let sleep take over me.


	31. Chapter 31

Akane POV-  
I crawled through his window and got into his bed, the same thing I had been doing every night the past month. Kaya had left to be with her family. And it's not that that actually bothered me. She didn't say anything to me when she left. She didn't look at me or talk to me, even when she did see me. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. "Ichigo's wedding is soon isn't it?" I ask him quietly.  
"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow. We're staying with Urahara,"he tells running his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad Captain Unohana healed your face. It was hard looking at you without wanting to go hit her," he jokes, even though I know he's not.  
"Yeah," I reply. "Do you think she hates me?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence.  
"I don't think so, maybe just ashamed of saying that stuff to you. I don't know much about what goes on in the Kuchki house other than what Rukia tells me, but shame isn't something they seem to handle well," he tells me.  
"Does it make it worse the fact that I'm ashamed of myself for not telling her? That I agree I'm a monster?" I tell him.  
"I knew it. Something was bothering you. I don't think you're a monster. I just think that if you keep doing this to yourself your going to end up in your grave. And I don't cry but I think I wouldn't be able to help myself if that happened," he says. I laugh despite my current emotional state. I was really in love with this man. I prop myself up.  
"I have a secret," I tell him.  
"Oh, really? Another one? Do tell," he says turning his head to look at me.  
"Yes. You gotta not tell anyone," I tell him. He nods. I lay back down in my original position. "Well, I am secretly, extremely in love with you,"I tell him.  
He coughs. "I never thought I'd hear those words. Thank god. It was killing me not telling you how much I love you every day," he says letting out a stream of air.  
"Goodnight Casanova," I tell him before dosing off.

I grab my back pack full of paperwork and head out the door hand in hand with Renji. I follow him through the dangai and we come out in the basement of Urahara's shop. "Whoa," I say as we begin to climb the ladder.  
"Welcome back moocher! Who's the lovely lady?" a man with a Captain's robe and a green and white hat asks turning to me, both of our gigai's in his hands.  
"Urahara, don't try it. She's my," he looks at me and I roll my eyes, "well for lack of better word, girlfriend."  
"Nice to meetcha. Now is that mine?" I ask pointing to the gigai in his right hand.  
"Of course. I can help you get into it if you want," he tells me suggestively.  
"No thanks. Rukia explained it to me," I tell him.  
"Suit yourself," he says heading out of the room. I look at Renji and laugh.  
"He's quite the character isn't he?" I ask him.  
"Wait til you meet the rest of the earth crew. Just watch out for Keigo, he can get a little well, if he comes toward you running, kick him" he tells me.

Kayas pov

It had been a month since I last talked to Akane. Every time I would see her I would feel shame at what I had done. I had hurt my best friend and sister. The Kuchiki family accepted me when they saw how much power I had but it wasn't the same. They were all high class. They weren't Akane.

I hadn't seen much of Uryu either. Life was so much easier when I didn't know who my family was. I was sitting on my new bed if felt weird. I knew it was because me and Akane hadn't slept in it together. I put my head in my hands as I started to cry again.

"Kaya." I heard Byakuya call. It was still hard to think of him as my father. I looked up and saw a bag at his side.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"You need to pack we are going to the human world." He stated.

"Why?" I asked. My voice sounded dead to me and I was sure that I looked it too.

"Your aunt Rukias wedding is coming up." He stated. I sighed and stood, the only things that I would have to bring would be my zanpakto and my hair pins so I grabbed them and placed them into the bag my father was carrying. I followed him to the dangai until we ended up at the basement of Urahara's shop.

"Do we have to climb that?" I asked in a defeated voice.

"No." Byakuya stated and wrapped his arm around my waist. Before I could even blink we were standing in Urahara's shop. How do I know this well it wasn't hard when you could hear "Urahara you need to clean you shop!" I followed my father into what looked like a messy tea room. He sat down and I sat down beside him my head bowed.

"Ah I assume you two are ready for your gigais?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see a man in a green jacket and a white and green hat looking down at me.

"Yes we are. Urahara stay away from my daughter." I looked up at my father and smile. My foster dad never did that he let every one of his friends touch me.

"Ok mr. protective." He handed us our gigai and I stared at mine. It was wearing weird clothing. I sighed and looked to my father for help when I fell back onto my ass. He was wearing a button down white shirt with black dress pants, I hate to say this but I have one sexy father. He walked over to me held up my gigai and pushed it onto me.

It felt weird. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt weird but I soon got used to it. I looked to my father as he walked out of the room and into the busy streets of where, I don't know.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Karakura town." He stated.

"Oh ok." I stated softly. There were too many people for my liking. They all kept bumping into me. I looked at my fathers back as he walked in front of me and decided I wanted a piggy back ride, so I jumped onto his back. He stumbled a bit before he gained composure again and shifted me more up onto his back.

I saw tons of people looking at me but I didn't care they could stare all they want but I like piggy back rides. I looked up as I heard doors open and gasped. Akane was sitting in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen but what shocked me most was that when I walked up to her was that she looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I stated softly.


	32. Chapter 32

Akane POV

I was going to kill Urahara. This dress was A) hard to breath in and B) it accents assests that honestly I never thought I had. It was pretty. It was a black strapless dress with a black lace long sleeved shirt sewn under it, the collar barely coming up on my neck and the sleeves run down past my fingers. And it honestly didn't help having to kick Ikkaku in heels (gastly contraptions). My gigai, and this may be the only reason why I don't kill him, has very manigable hair. So I looked like me, with nicer hair and an uncomfortable dress.  
"You look so uncomfortable," Ikkaku tells me from beside Yumichika. Renji was up with the other bridesmaids, him being the very unhappy maid of honor.  
"Not as uncomfortable as Renji," I tell him. His girlfriend was sitting beside him. Apparently she was keigo's sister. Now about me meeting keigo, he did not come and attack from the front. He attacked from behind his hands going to my almost non-existent chest. Well I thought renji's head was going to explode. Yumichika squezes my hand when the doors of the church open.  
I hear a gasp and look up. I see Captain Kuchki and my sist- wait, Miss Kuchki. "I'm sorry," she states quietly. I keep looking at her with my what the hell face.  
"Good afternoon Captain Kuchki and Miss Kuchki. Congratulations on the wedding," I tell them switching my face to a smile, knowing I'm probably crushing Yumichika's hand.  
"Akane. I would like to discuss something with you in private," Byakuya says.  
"Anything you wish to discuss with me, you can do it in front of these people," I tell him pointing to the men beside me with my free hand. "They are my family."  
"Alright, I have discussed this with the other Kuchki's and we would like to adopt you into the Kuchki clan," he tells me. Kaya's face lights up and I swear I can hear mine and Renji's hearts stop even from where I sit. He moved her out of the eleventh into the sixth. I don't want to be part of that family if it means that. From what Renji said, Byakuya wouldn't let her transfer back. No matter what.  
"Captain Kuchki," I start. Then I go into bitch mode, " That is just SO sweet. But honestly, I would rather die before joining the Kuchki clan." I stand up. "I would rather be the sister of a traitor AND an illegitimate child than be a Kuchki any day of the week," I tell him.  
"You do know that you," he starts, I cut him off.  
"Do I know that your brother Koga had an affair with Gin's mother? Why yes, yes I do. But the Kuchki's did not raise me. The Ichimaru's did. And that is who I am. Not some damn example for all of soul society to look up to. I know who I am, and where I come from," I say my hand going to the necklace hanging around my neck. Gin said it would always protect me. Honestly, I think it seals off the second half of my Reitsu, much like Captains eye patch.  
He stares at me. "Thank you for the offer Cap'n Kuchki."  
"Consider the offer Akane," he tells me as I sit back down.  
"Captain Kuchki, what I'm gonna say next is something my brother said, well with the change of a couple words. "Y'know it's useless now. I've been with Gin for a long get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done. That'll be aall she wrote," I tell him changing my attention to the front of the room.  
I hear his foot steps heading to the front of the room, a reluctant Kaya following him. "I have never heard anyone back talk a Kuchki. And your dad's Koga?" Yumichika asks.  
"Yeah, after he became a traitor the Kuchki family removed him from the clan. I may have Kuchki blood but, no way in hell am I Kuchki. I'm still the daughter and a sister of traitors. But its better than having to watch what you do all the time. Plus I can stay with you all. My family," I say. The wedding begins and Rukia Kuchki walks down the ailse to the man I can tell she loves the most in the world. And then I look at mine.

Kayas pov

I was hurt, I was hoping she would agree to join the Kuchiki clan, but my hopes were crushed when she went into her bitch mode. I felt tears come to my eyes but I held them back as I listened to the conversation.

"You do know that you," he starts, and Akane cuts him off.

"Do I know that your brother Koga had an affair with Gin's mother? Why yes, yes I do. But the Kuchki's did not raise me. The Ichimaru's did. And that is who I am. Not some damn example for all of soul society to look up to. I know who I am, and where I come from," She said her hand going to the necklace hanging around her neck. I was devastated. I couldn't go back to the eleventh squad, father wanted me in the sixth. I looked up at my father to see him staring at Akane.

"Thank you for the offer Cap'n Kuchki." She stated

"Consider the offer Akane," he tells her as she sat back down.

"Captain Kuchki, what I'm gonna say next is something my brother said, well with the change of a couple words. "Y'know it's useless now. I've been with Gin for a long get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done. That'll be aall she wrote," She told him changing her attention to the front of the room. As my father started to walk away, I stopped for a second contemplating talking to her when my father looked back at me. I nodded and followed him to the front of the room. He wasn't one of the best mans and I wasn't one of the brides maids thank god.

I sat threw the sermon though I barely heard a word. The only thing I heard was you may kiss the bride then a lot of clapping. I stood when my father did after pretty much everyone left and followed him out the back of the church. We met up with Renji, Akane and Uryu I was so glad to see him I went to hug him but my father stopped me.

"You are not going to be seeing him anymore." He stated calmly. I was more angry, than hurt this time as I spun around to look him in the eyes, though it was chest still.

"You may be my father, and you may have a reign over me, you don't have a right to say who I will see, love, or marry. You won't let me change back to the eleventh squad because you want me to be refined and junk. Well I'll tell you this. I ain't no refine girly girl who will do what ever she is told. I don't give a fuck what you say I am my own person with my own life and I'm gonna live it." I stated. I could feel the shock radiating off of the people around me and when I turned to Akane I was slightly relieved to see some pride in her eyes. I knew she raised me how I wanted to be raised.

"And you know what else?" I asked him, and I didn't let him answer. "I am the sister of a traitor too, I am an Ichimaru, not a Kuchiki." I stated with a smile as I went and hugged my sister. I could never leave her, I loved her too much.


	33. Chapter 33

Akane POV-  
I was a proud sister in that moment.  
"And you know what else?" she asked him, and she didn't let him answer. "I am the sister of a traitor too, I am an Ichimaru, not a Kuchiki." Then as if I couldn't have been prouder I could have cried in that moment. Then she smiled and hugged me.  
"I knew you would come back. Didn't have a doubt in my mind," I tell her.  
"Sure, not a doubt in your mind. Not a one," Renji says sarcastically.  
"Shut up, lover boy. Your ruining a happy moment," I look over at the Captain. "How about Uryu and I get her during the week and you get her on the weekends. Sound fair?"  
"I believe that can be arranged. Kaya I'll see you at the reception," Byakuya says.  
"Alright sister time over, lover boy's turn," he says pulling me out of her arms picking me up and putting me into his. Kaya squeaks but Uryu puts his arm around her waist promptly making her blush and stay quiet.  
"Someone not getting enough attention?" Ichigo asks coming out from the side of the building. Renji nods his head. "I don't know why. She goes in through your window everynight."  
"You can put me down now," I tell him.  
"ICHIIIIIGOOOOOO!" Isshin yells coming out of the church and jumping on his son, tackling him to the ground.  
"Dad! Off! Now!" Ichigo says tossing him off of him.  
"I'm so proud of my son," Isshin says pullng out a picture of his former wife, Masaki. "Masaki! If only you could see his wife!"  
"Alright, I now know where ichigo gets his crazy," I say to Renji. I flip myself from where I was in front of him, onto his back.  
"I think we should head on to the reception. It's going to start soon," Chad says.  
"Very true. Onward Casanova!" I say extending my arm like the leaders used to do in the calvary.

Note, if I ever get married, no one, I repeat no one is ever going to get the chance to say a speech unless I tell them its okay. Before the first dance there was like tweleve people who did speeches it was ridiculous. And they were boring as hell. But when the first dance FINALLY started it was nice. They had a nice band, she was wearing one of the most beautiful, and the whole dance was just sweet. They had the reception at a field, under a huge tent beside a lake. After awhile most everybody was laughing and dancing.  
As I watched I felt someone grab my hand. "Come on, lets dance," Renji says. I take my heels off, just on the off chance I step on his foot. I groan knowing I fail at it. As we start dancing I step on his foot several times. "Itai, itai!"  
"I'm sorry I really, really have never done this before," I tell him.  
"It's okay. Here I have an idea," he says. He picks me up and sets me on his feet.  
"You sure this doesn't hurt your feet?" I ask.  
"Not at all," he says. He starts to move his feet, my feet following his. He finds a rhythm and for the first time in my life I'm dancing. I grin madly and laugh, having the most fun since I was little.

Kayas pov

I watched as my sister danced on Renji's feet his cries of Itai ringing over the music that I couldn't help but laugh. I was trying to hide my envy but it didn't seem to pass Uryu as he offered to dance. I nodded and put my hand in his out stretched one.

Unlike Akane I left my heels on them felt natural to me as I dance with Uryu. He wasn't like Renji who had to count out loud to remember he steps he just did. I tried to keep up and every time I stepped on his feet a thousand apologize came from me to him. All he would do was waved it off with a smile.

After a while I got the steps down in my mind and laid my head down on his shoulder. I looked to Akane to see her doing the exact same thing. How we did this was a mystery to me, but when we were with the people we loved, yes I came to the conclusion that I loved Uryu; we did the exact same thing.

After a while of just dancing Uryu led us over to the table where Renji and Akane were now resting and we sat down and took a drink. I gagged on the drink and looked at Akane with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry forgot you hate sake." She stated. My head started to hurt and I glared at her more.

"I don't just hate it, it gives me a headache even when I just smell it." I stated. Thankfully I learned how to make it go away easily, put my finger to the bridge of my nose and push it in a little. (this doesn't work I just felt like putting something weird in lol)

"Ya know I'm surprised the other Captains weren't here." I stated.

"I'm not Ichigo and Rukia made it strict that only a few people we knew were going to come." Renji stated. I laughed and laid my head on Uryus chest. I was still skittish around him but I was trying to relax and I'm pretty sure Uryu knew this two. I looked to Akane to see her starting to fall asleep and I laughed a little as I felt tiredness take over me. I swear we are twins. I let the sleep take over me as I hear our men say we were leaving.


End file.
